


oblivion

by maizonikkoku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: It was night, the stars were glistening and shining, the moon was bright and pale.
Kudos: 4





	oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story written by my boyfriend; I asked if I could put it up so that he could see that his writing is good : ) here's his tiktok. https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJswdHmG/

It was night, the stars were glistening and shining, the moon was bright and pale. The city was bustling with activity, you could hear music playing from cars and houses alike. People are walking amongst the street despite it being late in the night. Around the western edge of the town, was a building sitting all by it’s self, it was a large building that was holding a very important event for the town. Inside is a martial arts fight, it’s the final round of the championship match, a man by the name of Ace, he’s fighting on behalf of the town. Each contestant landing blow after blow on each other, Ace is dodging almost every punch or kick thrown at him. He slide under the other man’s right hook and lands an uppercut that ends the game with a knock out.

He wins the championship and celebrates with his town in the building, a few hours later everyone left, and he starts to walk out to his car when 3 men in black suits who were walking out of the building a few minutes after it was over come out and attack him.

He almost wins but they inject some sleep drugs into his neck and drag him away

He wakes up in a really cold and really dark room, with chains through his wrist

Not around

Through

A loud metal sound rings and he looks at where it seems to have come from, and a door opens.

A man, incredibly tall and in a suit like the others walks in and starts talk to him. “You’re scared, I understand, but I can assure you that you are the perfect subject for our experiment”.

Ace jumps up and almost punches him but the chains stop him

“Exactly”

He walks out and the door is shut

The chains retract into the wall and he’s brought back and pinned against it, a few more men, speaking odd foreign languages come in with tons of needles and tools

They all step up and he kicks some away, they all back up and a shock of electricity is shot through his body

He jolt and tenses, it burns and stings so badly that he starts to yell

The pain goes away and he relaxes, the men come back and start injecting these things into him

After a few hours they come back and test things

He can’t move as 4 men walk up with knives and other weapons

They all attack him, cutting him and stabbing him

The cuts all bleed and the sew him up like a doll that’s been broken

The next day it happens again

Scientists come in with new drugs

If he fights back he is electrocuted

For 5 years he sits, chained to that wall, getting 1 meal every 2 days

And each day, the same thing.


End file.
